Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 022
！！ | romaji = Dyueru Doragon!! | english = Duel Dragons!! | japanese translated = Duel Dragons!! | chapter number = 22 | japanese release = May 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = July 21, 2011 }} "Duel Dragons!!" is the twenty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on May 21, 2011 in the 06/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 3 of the tankōbon. Summary Chapter summary::After the [[Skeleton Knight appears, Sect yells that he'll crush Yusei and Jack with his Duel Dragon, and then vanishes. Yusei and Jack keep in silence for a few seconds, when Kalin appears before them. He then Summons a monster in his Duel Disk, and asks if that is the Duel Dragon Jack wants.]] Back at Rex Goodwin's room, Mina arrives reporting that the winners of the D1GP were assaulted one after another by someone. Rex coldly smiles, saying that 5000 years have passed, and that he and Skeleton Knight were going to finish "the game" once and for all. Then, Aria is shown Dueling against Leo and Luna, all three having one monster on the field, being Aria's "Alien Overlord", Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", and Luna's "Ancient Pixie Dragon." Both Leo and Luna share the same Duel Runner, field and Life Points. The siblings seems to have the advantage, and Leo says that would make five that they had beaten in a row. Leo and Luna have 4000 life points, while Aria has 1900. Power Tool Mecha Dragon attacks and destroys "Alien Overlord", while "Ancient Pixie Dragon" attacks directly, causing Aria to lose the Duel. One of "Power Tool's" missiles, however, moves at the direction of two innocent girls, but Crow appears and defends them with his "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe", and says if "those brats" had injured the audience, it'd damage the Turbo Duelists' reputation. He also notices that missile from Leo's Dragon had an incredible Sense with it. Back to Yusei, Jack and Kalin, Yusei is impressed with Kalin's monster's pressure - which is "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack gets out of his Duel Runner, saying that's his card, and orders Kalin to give it back to him. At that time, the Dragon loses its form, and its card is destroyed. Kalin says that a replica cannot satisfy the Duel Dragon. Jack asks if Kalin knows where the true card is, but he is stopped by Yusei, who says a Duel Dragon changed his friend Sect completely. As his only clue, he asks Jack and Kalin what more they know. Kalin then smiles and says both Yusei and Jack have the right of participating in the game betting on Duel Dragons. Suddenly, a giant hologram of Rex Goodwin appears in the sky, asking if the Turbo Duelists from the D1GP had fun Dueling. He says that only the strongest survive in the D1GP, and that the weak should be excluded. Because of that, he hired alternative Turbo Duelists to do the job - Leo and Luna. He ends up by declaring the D1GP will now enter a new stage, in Satellite. The chapter shifts back to Kalin, with him telling Yusei and Jack that the final battle will be in Satellite. Featured Duel: Leo & Luna vs. Aria The Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Leo and Luna have 4000 Life Points and control "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" (2300/2500) and "Ancient Pixie Dragon" (2100/3000), both in Attack Position. Aria has 1900 Life Points and controls "Alien Overlord" (2200/1600). Leo & Luna's turn Leo attacks and destroys "Alien Overlord" with "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", then attacks Aria directly with "Ancient Pixie Dragon" (Aria 1900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appear in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.